


Brew Monster

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: A NSFW Undertale Story. Sans and the coffee he makes every day face off... the coffee is on the verge of winning before a strange, beautiful monster opens up his world with her laughter.





	Brew Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good at tagging... If someone wants to suggest a tag please, feel free.

Day 1.

                Forlornly, Sans regarded the cup of coffee.

                It sat on the counter, much as _he_ stood there in front of _it_. Nothing but a vessel filled with brown liquid. At least the coffee had that much going for it, Sans didn’t have any liquid. Every day he and the coffee had this same interaction and everyday Sans felt like the coffee won.

                In defiance, he scribbled “Express-o” with a wide smiling happy face in black marker on it.

                He sighed, popped the top on the cup and handed it off to the cashier.

                The next order came in and Sans tried not to think about coffee again.

 

                Day 2.

                The BrewMonster sign lit up to greet the growing line of early morning customers. Papyrus took orders with his usual zeal and zest for life. Sans worked just as fast, but with considerably less zeal. Cups passed by in front of him in streaks and blurs, one blending into the other until it was like he and coffee were connected somehow and they simply… flowed from one place to another.

                When the morning rush was over, Sans set the last cup in front of him and stared at it. Today the coffee won again, so he took his black marker, scribbled “Coffee this good is a _BREW_ se.” He handed it off to Papyrus, who didn’t notice the scribble (or had decided long ago to simply ignore such things) but handed it off to the customer.

                Seven more hours until the end of his shift, where Sans could go home and not think about coffee.

.  .  .

                At home on a small peg, Sans hung up his apron and company hat. He stared at it for a time, then took them off the peg and tossed them on the floor. He lay down on his bed, faced the wall and gazed at it. Try as he might, thoughts of coffee invaded his thoughts. Light roasts and dark roasts, mochas and cappuccinos, froths and whips and shavings and sprinkles.

                He clamped two skeletal hands over his temples, trying to block out the images and the information. He was more than this, he was more than coffee. But for the life of him… he could think of nothing else.

 

                Day 3

                “Okay so the new machine adds different flavors of whipped cream, see? We’ve got chocolate, vanilla and caramel right now. But if it tests well I’ll add more flavors to it.” Sans nodded and Undyne finished her demonstration of the new machine. It wasn’t difficult, but it WOULD be one more thing to clean at the end of the night.

                Undyne washed her hands, tipped her hat happily, then retreated to the back to do manager-like paperwork and whatnot. Sans regarded the new machine with a sort of unreasonable hatred. This machine was more creative, more productive, than he’d ever be. A part of him wanted to break it, the other part felt like that was too much trouble. 

                An order came in, Sans wrote “This job comes with lots of _perks,_ ” and sent it out.

.  .  .

                Papyrus handed the cup to his next customer, who took a moment to look it over and then giggle. She smiled at him, he encouraged her to have a good day and she went on her way. He helped clean up, flicked off the light for the BrewMonster sign and he and Sans headed off into the mall to find their way home.

                “You’ve been awfully quite lately, Brother.”

                Sans shrugged.

                “Maybe you don’t like our new jobs? Undyne was really nice to give us both a place to work.” They passed the closing down food court where workers, both humans and monsters, were cleaning up and setting up chairs for the night. The rest of the stores were sliding their barriers closed and locking up, so the mall had a sort of quiet, peaceful feeling to it.

                Sans smiled at his Brother. Papyrus was a kind soul and Sans didn’t want to worry him with something he couldn’t really explain. “Yeah. Undyne’s been really good to us.”

                “Nyeh heh! Come on, Sans! I’m going to make us some late night spaghetti!”

                “Sounds good, Bro.”

 

                Day 4

                “Oh.”

                “Is there something wrong with your coffee, ma ‘me?”

                “Um, well no.”

                “You don’t look happy like you usually do.”

                “Well, it’s just that there is usually a cute little joke on my cup.”

                “You like those?”

                “Oh, yes!”

                “That’s probably my brother. He works in the back. He’s… off today.”

                “Oh, well I hope he gets better.”

                “Me too.”

 

                Day 5

                “This coffee is ac-sip-table.” Toriel laughed and nearly hugged the hot cup close to her chest. Lately her coffees were the only thing keeping her going through the day. Transitioning to the surface had been much harder than she thought it was going to be  and trying to find work for a monster her age… well there were difficulties attached.

                She wanted to teach but these humans required so many… credentials. She was even considering going back to school herself to try to earn the… things… the humans wanted.

                Toriel made the long journey home by herself. It was well after dark before she had made it all the way up the mountain and through it to the ruins where she still dwelt. A big part of her couldn’t bear to leave the place she had looked after for so long. Maybe someday she would leave but, for now she was content to stay.

                She had drunk the coffee on the way. When she got home, she rinsed the cup well then placed it on the window sill with the others. She smiled at them. They were so silly.

               

                Day 6

                “Sans, it’s time to get up.”

                No answer.

                “Come on brother, you can’t spend all day in bed again.”

                For a long while there was still no answer. Then Papyrus heard a sigh. “Okay. I’m coming.”

                They walked to the mall together, the bright sun shining on them both. Papyrus took comfort in it, Sans seemed to hardly notice it at all. Increasingly it was getting more and more difficult to get the skeleton out of bed. He was eating less, speaking even less than that and seemed incapable of explaining what was wrong.

                It made no sense to Papyrus. As far as he could tell, there was nothing to be sad about. They had lives, they had a home and they had each other. They had a decent job that could support them, they were healthy and they were happy.

                No, that wasn’t quite right. Papyrus was happy. He could not understand why Sans was not. As they walked still in silence, Papyrus decided there that it was not necessary that he understand… he just needed to empathise.    

                Together they opened the shop. Undyne had interviews lined up to fill staffing positions. She said it was wonderful that Papyrus and Sans worked so much and while they would be senior employees within the company, they needed some days off. Besides, what was work without some downtime? Undyne was pretty great.

                Papyrus took up his place at the cash and began taking orders. Sans filled the orders and happy humans and monsters both walked away with good coffee. He recognised the customer who like the cups with the puns on them, so when she ordered, he held the cup between both palms, offering it to her with a bit of fanfare, angled so she could see the pun.

                She enjoyed the gesture so much that she laughed out loud at the pun. “Coffee to keep you _ground_ -ed!”

                Papyrus waved the customer good bye, then turned back to his brother who was staring at a cup on the counter. He didn’t seem to have heard the laughter.

 

                Day 7-10

                Papyrus continued to make a bigger and bigger deal of the customer coming to pick up her coffee and joke. She ordered different things every day and didn’t seem too much care what she got in her cup. Once, Papyrus got her order wrong on purpose, but she just laughed at the pun written on it and walked away, like she never noticed.

                Eventually he got her name out of her and as they got more and more familiar with each other, Toriel began to greet him by name too. She left happier than when she arrived. She waited in long lines without complaining, she tipped, she tried promotional products. She was as much a regular as anyone could get. Once or twice, Papyrus even caught her chatting happily with Undyne.

                She quickly became Papyrus favourite customer, even if he hated the puns.

                As they were just about the shut down for the night, Papyrus caught Sans once again, staring at a cup of coffee. Just… standing and staring. His eyes were unfocused, like he was gazing past the coffee but what it was that he was seeing, Papyrus could only guess at.

                Sans seemed to come to some conclusion. He sighed, scribbled on the cup then turned around and dropped the cup in the trash.

 

                Day 11-20

                “Sans, you need to come into work.”

                No response.

                Papyrus sat on the edge of Sans’ bed. “Brother, please. You need to stop this.”

                No response.

                “Undyne can’t hold your job forever. I know it’s hard for you right now… I want to help you. Can you tell me how to help you?”

                “Don’t know how.”

                “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

                “Don’t know what’s wrong.”

                Papyrus took a deep breath. “Sans I’m really worried about you.”

                There was a sniffle and Sans’ next words were shaky, trembling. “I know. I’m sorry.”

                “Look, just… promise me you’ll be at work tomorrow? As a favour to me? I… I would be very upset if you didn’t come into work tomorrow.”

                Sans didn’t answer for a long time, so long in fact that Papyrus thought he had fallen asleep. Instead, he seemed to curl up even tighter from his spot on the bed. Eventually he whispered, “Okay. I’ll come in tomorrow. I promise.”

.  .  .

                “Toriel please, come back tomorrow. I promise your joke will be on your cup.”

                “I don’t know… I’m running out of money… I,” embarrassed, she looked away. “I’m not sure I could make it down here another day.”

                “Just one more, Toriel. As a favour to me? I need your help with something and I promise you’ll enjoy it too.”

                “One more day?”

                “Just one more.”

                “Okay, for you Papyrus, I’ll come back.”

                “Thanks, Toriel.”

 

                Day 21

                Undyne tried not to ask Sans’ any questions about his absence. She knew he was going through something right now. Something soul deep. It was eating her up inside to see him like this, but Papyrus had assured her that hopefully soon they would begin to see a change. So, even when she caught him staring at a cup of coffee more than once, she didn’t ask him about it.

                It took so long that Papyrus wasn’t even sure that Toriel would come, even if she had promised. Customers came and went all day and soon they would be closing. And Sans… well he might not last another shift. It had been hell to get him to come in today.

                Papyrus had nearly given up hope, Sans had already started to prepare for closing. The mall would be closing soon too and Undyne would have no choice but to lock up shop. Just as Paps was about to shut off his register for the night, his heart lurched as he heard the familiar voice.

                “Papyrus! Hello.”

                “Toriel! I thought for a moment you weren’t going to come.”

                “I’m sorry to get your hopes up, my friend. But I… I have no money left. I just wanted to say goodbye. I can’t really afford to live on the surface much longer. I’m going to go back to my ruins.” She held her hand out, intending to shake his and be on her way out.

                Papyrus held his hands up in the air, “Hold on,” he said. “Let me treat you to one last coffee. As my way of saying goodbye?”

                “I couldn’t possibly put you out like that…”

                “Really, it’s nothing at all. Just give me a moment.”

                Papyrus rushed to the back so quickly he nearly lost his apron. “Sans!” He shouted. “Sans, I need a coffee!”

                “What? Why didn’t you put it through the POS?”

                “Doesn’t matter. Need one!”

                “Well gee, what kind?”

                “Any kind!”

                Sans raised an eyebrow. His brother was acting really strange. But he also didn’t think too much of it. Perhaps it had just been a difficult customer? They were closing up after all. Sans wasn’t really aware of what he put together. But for some reason he did put vanilla whip cream and chocolate drizzle on it. He stared at it for a moment, feeling like this coffee had defeated him yet again. So he scribbled on it, went to hand the cup to Papyrus… only to find his brother was nowhere to be found.

                He sighed yet again then brought the coffee upfront himself.

                There was no one else up there. The mall was beginning to shut down, monsters and humans were filtering out. The lady there was obviously looking uncomfortable. “Here’s your coffee, miss.”

                “Oh. Is that for me? Where is Papyrus?”

                “Uh, he’s closing up. He… asked… me to bring you this.”

                Sans set the cup on the counter, the lady picked it up. Never having been at the register before, Sans wasn’t sure if he should leave now or wait for her reaction. So, feeling silly, he waited.

                The lady held up the cup, inspecting his scribble on the side. He wasn’t even aware that anyone read the things he wrote on the cups. The lady smiled.

.  .  .

                Something strange began to happen.

                The lady started to laugh. Later Sans could only sheepishly describe it as a blossoming. Something in his chest… opened. She laughed so hard tears began to run down her cheeks.

                “You… you like my joke?”

                Toriel wiped a tear from her eyes, barely able to contain her mirth. “Are you kidding? This is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen! _You’re mocha’n me crazy_?” She laughed again, her whole body shaking. It was amazing. Her laughter was like a spring, new melt washing over the dead and dirt left over from winter. It washed over him, it cleansed him. She was beautiful… he wanted to hear more of that laughter…

                “Thank you so much sir!” She took the coffee and began to walk away. “Tell Papyrus I really appreciated the good-bye coffee”

                Sans blinked, and the beautiful lady was gone. In his stupor he had lost track of her. He had to see her again… had to hear her beautiful laughter. Panicking, Sans vaulted over the counter, nearly tripping over his apron and ran down the mall hallway. He had to catch her before she left. He didn’t know what he’d do if he failed.

                “Wait!” He shouted as he saw her around a corner, she hadn’t really gone far. Startled, she stopped and turned around, afraid perhaps that she had forgotten something. Sans skidded to a halt in front of her.

                “Yes?” she was alarmed by his urgency.

                “Um…” Sans was at a loss for words. How did you tell a stranger that you wanted to hear them laugh again? Instead Sans experienced a mental block unlike anything he had ever felt before. He was unable to talk.             

                “Yes, what is it?” She asked again, obviously perturbed.

                Finally, his mouth worked. “You’re c-coming back tomorrow, right?”

 

                Day 22

                Again, Toriel came as they were closing up for the day. She didn’t have any money left, but if she could stop by and say hello to some new friends well, then maybe the day hadn’t been a complete waste. Papyrus wasn’t manning the register; the other skeleton that had chased her down last night was there. She thought she saw his smile widen when he saw her.

                “Hello,” she waved happily. Anticipating the special joke on her cup had her giggly and trembling until she remembered she had could not pay for it.

                “What can I get for you?” said the skeleton at the cash register. He was quite short and much squatter than the other skeleton that usually manned the register. But he was cute in his apron and little hat.

                “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t…”

                He placed a full coffee cup in front of her. Surprised, she delicately picked it up. “This… is for me?” He nodded (because he couldn’t get any words out.)

                Sans was so excited, he was shaking. There was no way she couldn’t hear his teeth chattering. He held his hands in fists, trying to stop his shivering, afraid he would scare her away.

                She laughed at the cup. Sans felt the same wonderful feeling in his chest. The whole world seemed a little brighter, a bit clearer.

                “Here’s your _cup-a-ccino_!”

                Her laughter spread through the whole shop. Papyrus and Undyne both peeked around the corner, watching happily as Toriel’s mirth seemed to break through Sans’ blasé. “You have to offer her a job, I think,” whispered Papyrus. “She’s broke. She’s not going to come back every time and get a free coffee. She’s too nice for that.”

                Undyne nodded.

                They both hid smiles behind their hands when they heard Sans ask, “You’re coming back tomorrow, right?”

 

                Day 23

                Undyne sat with Toriel in the closing up food court. The interview had been impromptu, an ‘inspired’ idea. Undyne wouldn’t let Toriel leave without interviewing for a position in BrewMonster. At first Toriel did not much care for the idea. But Undyne began to explain the duties of her part time position and it didn’t seem so bad.

                She mentioned off handily, that her hours could be flexible, so that if Toriel had…other commitments like… school perhaps, BrewMonster could accommodate her.

                It didn’t take long to convince her.

                “Great! I’m going to get your paper work started so that you can begin as soon as you want to. I’ll send Sans over to get you up to speed on how we do things here.”

                “Alright. Thank you.”     

.  .  .

                Sans wasn’t sure why Undyne asked him to bring the new hire her apron and hat out in the food court. Couldn’t she have come to the shop for that? It didn’t matter he supposed, he was too lazy to argue.

                Their eyes met at the same time and neither moved. Sans knew there was something there between them. Toriel merely sensed it. Her heart skipped, his nearly materialised and _thumped_ right out of his chest.

                Sans took a seat at the little table, across from the new hire. It was one of those short tables with low chairs. If the lady monster sat on it, she’d be the same height as Sans standing. He stared at her for so long that she blushed.              

                “Y-your _brew-_ tiful.”

                Toriel’s blush deepened, but she couldn’t suppress a giggle.

                Sans felt his heart swell. “I’d really love a _mug_ shot.”

                This time her lips peeled back, she laughed with a smile.

                Sans wanted more. “Please don’t be _bitter_ with me.”

                Toriel’s laugh was genuine, her sides began to hurt. The food court was empty except for themselves. Not even workers remained behind, they had all cleared out for the night. Her voice rang out into the open room, bounced back to them and filled Sans’ head. Hardly knowing what he was doing, he placed his palms flat on the table and leaned forward.

                “ _Bean_ -ough!  Get a hold of yourself!”

                “Ha ha ha!”

                “You sure do laugh a _latte_!” He was on his feet now, leaning further in to her. His heart thumped in his throat.

                “Ha ha! S-stop! Ha ha!” But she didn’t want to stop. It felt so god to vent, so good to be out of control of her own body. She was laughing to her core and there was nothing she wanted to do to end it.

                “Careful! You’ll start _coffee_ -ng!”

                Toriel snorted, did indeed almost start coughing.  Sans was only inches from her face now and she wasn’t pulling away. His next joke was nearly a whisper, “ _Decant_ stop me now.”

                The laughter stopped, but only because Toriel’s mouth had become otherwise occupied. Little butterflies burst in Sans’ stomach… he could feel her giggles in his throat. She wasn’t pulling away, there was no hesitation in her at all.

                Reluctantly he broke the kiss, just to make sure he hadn’t overstepped his bounds. She was out of breath, her eyes closed, she ran a tongue over her bottom lip. “You’re…” Sans swallowed. Was she going to call him a creep? Shout out for help? “You’re a _hot-tea._ "

                A tiny, desperate moan escaped Sans before he kissed her gain.

                He wasn’t even consciously aware of the shift… of how it happened, but then she was sitting on the table, he nestled comfortably between her legs like he belonged there. His hands were on the back of her head, just under her long, soft ears. Her hands trembled on his chest, but she kissed him back just as passionately.

                When he began to lift her skirts over her thighs she refused to break the kiss, moving her warm hands to either side of his skull, holding him greedily to herself. His tongue had a mind of its own, probing deep into her without any conscious thought.

                She was hot, her flesh was so warm. When he unzipped his shorts, she pressed him closer. Both had forgotten where they were, neither cared. Sans was dizzy, he couldn’t catch his breath, didn’t want to pull apart to try. Toriel’s head swam, she couldn’t recall a time when she was this ravenous.

                Sans slipped inside of her easily. She was warm and wet and finally, as his pelvis came to rest hard against her, they broke their kiss to draw in a frantic breath. Their love making from there turned into something quite, soft and fast. Sans could barely contain himself as he thrust into her, her panting in his ear drove him wild.

                Her hand moved down to the small of his back, she pressed hard on him and Sans felt her tighten around him, she gasped. Her pleasure, like her laughter, drove him over the edge. His bones jerked in spasms, his body shuddered. She sighed happily as he emptied himself inside of her.

                They held each other, panting, for a time, unwilling to let each other go.

                Sans cleared his throat, his head on her shoulder, his hands gripping her hips almost painfully as he tried to convince himself to let her go. “Hi,” he said. “I-I’m Sans.”

                “T-Toriel,” she said with a little giggle.

                “So uh…” he swallowed, “You’re coming back tomorrow, right?”

 

                Day 24

                Sans stepped out of the little home he shared with Papyrus. His brother, with a happy smile, stepped out behind him. They began their walk to BrewMonster.

                The sun was shining and to Sans it seemed he had never seen it before. It warmed him. The air seemed sweeter. Soon he thought, he’d see Toriel again, he’d make her laugh.

                They passed a park and small lake. Sans’ heart skipped a beat, Toriel was there on a bench, her apron and hat folded in a neat piled beside her. She saw them, waved, and her smile made Sans weak in the knees. Papyrus raised a brow.

                “I can open up shop without you, brother.” Sans looked at him questioningly. “You know, if you want to take a few moments and enjoy the morning.”

                Sans’ own smile was ear to ear. “Thanks, Papyrus. For everything.” Sans plopped himself down on the bench beside Toriel. She tenderly kissed his forehead. Papyrus, not wanting to interrupt, continued on his way to the shop.

                Words weren’t needed. Sans leaned against her shoulder. Together they gazed out over the lake. Eventually, sans pillowed his head in her lap, where he could stare up at Toriel, occasionally she looked down at him too. Finally, Sans had other thoughts in his head besides coffee and he loved it.

                Toriel was content to simply enjoy the moment. If she was late for her first day of work well… she was sure Undyne would forgive her just this once.

 


End file.
